Monster taming/training how to's 3
Monster taming/training how to's #3 I will show you how I do it in pact 1A+B and 2A+B in 2 of my accounts (by the time you researched pact 3 and 4 you'll now how to work with the familiars): The following monsters are needed for every player who uses monsters to boost their turf, they will help you with getting pacts, skillstones and anima faster: Pact 1A: Territe (merging speed pacts +20% + support skill - grants random amount of fragments 3 times) Pact 1B: Aquiris (Anima production +40%, extra STA/hearts) Pact 2B: Bonehead (max. Anima storage +20%, extra colosseum entries, 20 at lvl 10) Pact 3: Magus (Pact Merging +5) Pact 4: Hoarder (Merging speed Skillstones +20%) I have every familiar who give permanent effect trained to adult stage and have chosen to train some monsters to elderly stage; those that boost my turf set up: My elderly stage choices from pact 1A: *Jaziek, vault keeper(on both accounts): I try to stay shielded but want to protect as much as possible in case I don't have shields, so I need Jaziek if getting attacked. At lvl 10 he expand the vault by 10%. *Oakroot, lumberjack (on my hyper farming account): He give a permanent effect and at lvl 10 he produces 25% extra. (if you focus on stone you chose Magmalord, and if you focus on ore you go with Engineer, they'll give you max 25% extra at lvl 10) My elderly stage choices from pact 1B: *Gnome: (on my hyper farm account) He give me permanent effect of gold production, max 25% extra at lvl 10. *Beast master (on my hyper farm accounts): permanent effect of supply troops travel speed, max 25% faster at lvl 10. (Terraspike for those doing food hyperfarming, they'll give you max 25% extra at lvl 10, and Yeti will give you faster gathering troops travel speed, max 25% at lvl 10, both have permanent effect). My elderly stage choices from 2A: *Strix: Permanent effect infirmary healing speed, max 25% at lvl 10. Reduces execution wait time 360 min at lvl 10. *Sorcerer: permanent effect allied troops travel speed, max 25% faster at lvl 10. Instantly completes ongoing transmutation (essences), every 24 hours at lvl 10. *Totempest (hyper farm acc): permanent effect wood production, max 35% at lvl 10. Refreshes the cargo ship immediately, every day at lvl 10. (Evil weevil: perm. effect food production max 35% at lvl 10, also give 4 hours of all RSS, daily at lvl 10 Tempestite: perm. effect extra wall defence, max 20% at lvl 10, energy regain speed, max 10% at lvl 10, random t1 troops, max 20k at lvl 10). My elderly stage choices from pact 2B: *Harpy (on both accounts): shelter capacity, max +50k at lvl 10, random VIP point items, max 3 daily at lvl 10. *Pyris: perm. effect extra supplies, max 20% at lvl 10, reduces transmutation time by max 10% at lvl 10. Attack skill: Kill max 7500-12500 troops in an enemy's barrack at lvl 10 (even if enemy use shield). (Bouldur: perm. effect stone production, 35% extra at lvl 10. Maxes out helpbar for ongoing construction, every 8h at lvl 10. Krabby: perm. effect ore production, max 35% extra at lvl 10 and player EXP boost, max 10% at lvl 10)